Las pequeñas cosas
by AlaskaAby
Summary: Slash. Las pequeñas cosas de todos los días son las grandes cosas que tengo en la vida, unos brazos tibios, una noche fría... Fluff Songfic [Shurros] [Aioros/Shura]


**Título:** LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Shura de Capricornio y Aioros de Sagitario

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, tampoco la canción.

Resumen: Las pequeñas cosas de todos los días son las grandes cosas que tengo en la vida, unos brazos tibios, una noche fría... Aioros/Shura.

* * *

Abro los ojos, despierto de mi sueño, por un angustioso instante no sé dónde estoy. Enseguida me tranquilizo al sentir a alguien a mi lado, en mi cama. Conozco muy bien su cosmo, él es mi razón de vivir en esta vida.

El dormitorio está iluminado por un haz de luz del sol que entra por entre las cortinas, se dibuja en el piso, y atraviesa la cama donde estamos para terminar en la pared del fondo. Él está dormido, lo sé porque escucho su respiración profunda y fuerte. Agradezco a mi diosa, a Athena, por la oportunidad que nos regaló al devolver la vida a todos los santos dorados. No sé cuando comenzó mi sonrisa, solamente la percibo cuando frunzo mis labios para darle un beso rápido en su hombro descubierto, la parte más cercana de su cuerpo.

Me encamino hacia la ventana, y al acercarme con un movimiento rápido descorro completamente las cortinas. El sol está muy encima del horizonte, hoy no habrá entrenamientos, o misiones para ninguno de nosotros.

La alarma del despertador no sonó este día, porque está desactivada. Cualquier otra mañana sería el sonido del canto de un gallo, Aioros lo eligió, dice que es lo más natural. De todas maneras, yo acostumbro estar en la ducha antes de que empiece a resonar en toda la habitación. A pesar de su cualidad de "natural" nunca se salva de las imprecaciones que le dedica el sagitariano al despertarse.

 _Me levanto de la cama, tarde,_

 _que alegría, otro día, nace._

 _Y es insolente el sol,_

 _se mete en cada rincón;_

 _hoy no sonó el reloj,_

 _gracias por ese favor._

Me encamino al cuarto de baño, para lavarme la cara, decido que me ducharé más tarde. Después de secarme, arreglo mi cabellera alborotada. Desde que estoy compartiendo mi vida con Aioros, mi diaria inspección en el espejo no me muestra un rostro impasible con mirada triste. Ahora tengo a quien amar y me siento amado, creo que eso se refleja en mi semblante de una manera suave, pero definida e inconfundible. Hace varios días me encontré a Afrodita en las escalinatas rumbo al templo del Patriarca, me detuve un momento a saludar y como despedida él mencionó que le alegraba verme feliz, verme sonreír más a menudo. Él me dice que es la diferencia entre estar seguro de lo que quieres y la incertidumbre del miedo a vivir.

 _Peino mi cabello,_

 _aunque no lo crean,_

 _veo en el espejo_

 _que no soy tan feo._

Salgo del pequeño cuarto y me dirijo hacia la cocina, ahí busco algo para beber, no encuentro leche, hago una nota mental para surtirnos de lo que haga falta. Elijo una botella con jugo, le doy varios tragos y la dejo sobre la mesa. Tomo un racimo de uvas y una manzana, la más grande y bonita, para él. Regreso a nuestro cuarto, hago una pausa frente a la ventana para que el sol me acaricie, y sentir su energía en la piel. Anoche hubo una tormenta durante horas, creía que hoy seguiría el mal tiempo, pero no fue así.

Aioros sigue dormido. Me acerco al reloj despertador, pongo la fruta sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama y enciendo la radio, el volumen es bajo y se escucha una melodía dulce.

 _Voy a la cocina y abro la heladera,_

 _se acabó la leche, tomo lo que sea,_

 _abro la ventana y dejo que me toque el sol..._

 _Que alegría, otro día, vivo,_

 _en la radio, una voz me canta._

Ahora mi atención está completamente consagrada a él. Me acomodo junto a él, sobre la cama, me gusta verlo así, tranquilo. Sus facciones se dulcifican todavía más, permanezco absorto en mi contemplación. Despejo su frente de los rizos castaños, y me inclino para rozar mis labios sobre su piel. Él no porta su distintiva banda roja, recuerdo habérsela quitado e inmediatamente después la arrojé hacia algún lugar de nuestra alcoba anoche.

Aioros efectúa un pequeño suspiro, el cual sólo advierto por la única razón de mi extrema proximidad, pero él no despierta.

Estoy en la disyuntiva de permitir que siga durmiendo o interrumpir su sueño, quiero que descanse, quiero cuidarlo. Pero mi faceta egoísta cede ante la tentación de tenerlo por compañía más activa, ver su mirada, oír sus palabras, yo nunca me canso de él y de su forma de monopolizar mi existencia. Tengo la certeza que yo lo necesito más a él que ninguna otra persona en este mundo.

 _Y lo despierto a él:_

 _¡muy buenos días, amor!_

 _Despierta, dormilón_

 _te soy infiel con el sol._

Intento despertarlo suavemente, beso sus labios con un roce casi inexistente. Sonrío al oírlo suspirar, pero él es terco y no me deja ver sus ojos. Entonces poso mis labios sobre su corazón, siento sus latidos fuertes y me invade un cálido sentimiento, una inmensa ternura. Trazo con mis besos sobre su pecho una línea imaginaria, en el lugar donde sé que estuvieron las heridas mortales que yo le causé.

Antes de seguir con esos pensamientos, unas manos sujetan mi rostro, abro mis ojos para encontrar su mirada, él me sonríe dulcemente, y yo le correspondo con el mismo gesto, aunque nunca lograré igualar su bondad.

Me atrae hacia sus labios y me pierdo un minuto en el cariño de su boca.

\- Buenos días - susurro dentro de un suspiro.

\- Buenos días - imita el mismo tono que utilicé, y no sé si lo hace a propósito.- Sabes a uva, ¿es muy tarde?

\- Hmm, un poco - le alcanzo la fruta y opta por la manzana - Si quieres nos quedamos aquí otro rato.

Él no me responde, está mordiendo la manzana con placer.

\- Está sabrosa... - me explica, mientras yo me dispongo a fumar un cigarrillo.

Quiero dejar el vicio, pero soy hombre de muy poca decisión en ese sentido. Aioros odia este hábito mío. Desde ayer no fumé, por lo que hoy siento los síntomas de la abstinencia.

A veces es común que el tema de dejar el tabaco concluya con alguno de nosotros de mal humor, pero el disgusto no dura mucho. Siempre tratamos de hacer las paces antes de que termine el día.

\- ¡Deja eso! - gruñe, pero lo dice con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

\- ¿Quieres probar? - lo provoco, pero entiendo que no tengo mucha ventaja en contra de sus deseos.

 _Prendo un cigarrillo, aunque yo no deba,_

 _él me grita:_ ¡Deja!

 _yo lo invito:_ Prueba _,_

 _es como un chiquillo,_

 _se cuál es su idea,_

 _ya no me resisto,_

 _que haga lo que quiera,_

 _si después de todo, todo lo que quiero es él._

Se abalanza sobre mí sin advertencia previa, recuerdo que no era tan rápido, es decir, antes su velocidad era impresionante pero ahora es mucho más. Ni siquiera le dí una segunda aspiración al cigarrillo.

Se mueve tan deprisa que en un segundo mi posición en la cama es transversal a ésta, con el santo de sagitario encima de mí. El cigarrillo olvidado, me besa y pruebo el sabor a manzana en sus labios. Desde que estoy con él, mis gustos en cuanto a frutas ha cambiado, ahora una de mis favoritas ha sido la manzana, porque él la prefiere sobre todas las demás.

Mientras me besa en el cuello, yo le acaricio sus cabellos, su espalda, su cara. Continuando la demostración de afecto con un beso en cada parte olvidada por las manos. Yo no sé expresar con palabras mi amor por él, así que necesito mostrarlo con la renuncia de mi voluntad a su favor. Empiezo a perder el control y casi me entrego. La palabra clave aquí es casi.

 _Las pequeñas cosas de todos los días,_

 _son las grandes cosas que tengo en la vida:_

 _unos brazos tibios,_

 _una noche fría,_

 _una luna llena,_

 _¡qué rica comida!,_

 _un beso en el cine y otro donde no da el sol._

No quiero que piense que soy fácil, así que reacciono, y me escabullo de entre sus brazos mientras lo distraigo con besos más profundos. Me posiciono de lado, estamos recostados uno frente al otro sobre las sábanas, pero no me suelta. Su dedicación y entusiasmo en esos momentos me es sumamente gratificante y me pueden llevar al cielo con su afecto y pasión.

 _Es su calor una extensión del sol,_

 _sus besos brillan solo en mi, aquí._

Otra vez estoy en el límite de mi preciado control cuando una alarma horrorosa suena en todo el templo. Nos levantamos asustados buscando el origen del escándalo. Me encuentro mareado, y Aioros me sostiene en pie con un abrazo, en un gesto protector.

Entonces distingo el olor que no había percatado antes. El cigarrillo cayó sobre una almohada y el material empezó a incendiarse. Ante el peligro de incendio, mi instinto me hace tirar la almohada en el piso.

Mientras tanto Aioros agarra un jarrón que esta sobre una mesa y vacía el agua y todo su contenido sobre el artículo en llamas.

Al final nos miramos y rompimos a reír al mismo tiempo, él deja el jarrón sobre la cama y camina hacia mí, nos encontramos a medio camino y nos abrazamos fuertemente, siento la vibración de su risa y sus latidos, que penetran mi torso, juntándose con la risa mía, es una sensación de unión muy fuerte.

Si alguien nos viera en este momento vería una escena extraña, los dos abrazados como si cada uno significara para el otro un salvavidas y al cual nos aferramos para no hundirnos, riéndonos, la cama toda revuelta con un jarrón encima, una almohada tirada en el piso, mojada, con una parte chamuscada y con flores esparcidas a su derredor, y la alarma ensordecedora llenando el espacio.

Dejo que mi cabeza se deslice hasta apoyarse en su hombro. Cuando nos calmamos un poco seguimos estrechados entre los brazos del otro, pero con menos fuerza y comenzamos un balanceo suave, equilibrándonos sin mover mucho los pies, en una especie de baile.

Aioros me oprime en su abrazo para llamar mi atención, volteo mi cabeza sin apartarme de él y sin mover mis manos de su lugar.

\- ¿Sabes cómo quitar ese infernal ruido? - habla directamente en mi oído.

Me esfuerzo por no temblar al sentir su aliento y afirmo con mi cabeza. Me muevo suave para poner mi rostro frente al de él. Antes de salir de su abrazo quiero que él esté seguro de todo lo que siento por él. Mis labios se unen a los suyos para continuar el beso que interrumpimos, para hacerle saber que lo amo, que no puedo vivir sin él. Que el es el único amor de mi vida, que fue el primero y será el último.

Decirle en ese gesto que los años que vivimos juntos significan mucho para mí. Hemos tenido amargas peleas, pero seguidas también de reconciliaciones idílicas. Vivimos juntos situaciones difíciles, crisis en el Santuario, cualquiera diría que sería una desventaja formar una pareja, pero eso nos vuelve más fuertes, más completos.

El sonido se desvanece para mí, todo mi mundo es él. He aprendido a disfrutar la vida y sus pequeñas cosas al lado de él. Ni por un segundo en estos años juntos me he arrepentido de haberme casado con Aioros de Sagitario. Y nunca lo haré.

 _Y es insolente el sol,_

 _se mete en cada rincón_

 _hoy no sonó el reloj,_

 _gracias por ese favor._

 _Las pequeñas cosas de todos los días,_

 _son las grandes cosas que tengo en la vida:_

 _unos brazos tibios,_

 _una noche fría,_

 _una luna llena,_

 _¡qué rica comida!,_

 _un beso en el cine y otro donde no da el sol._

 **FIN**

* * *

N. de la a. =P Una canción original de Amanda Miguel, ahora que la canta Gloria Trevi en cover, me gustó para hacer un songfic corto y dulce. Es mi primer songfic y mi primer fic escrito en primera persona, estuvo raro escribir así. No tengo beta, así que cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical es mío. Admito la culpa. Algunas partes del fic no me gustaron, pero ya no pude mejorarlo. Es el último fic que escribo de esta pareja, ya no tengo más inspiración, creo que se acabó toda, o siendo optimista el último en mucho tiempo. Bye.


End file.
